Sarah the Boy Wonder?
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Robin's ill and Batman needs a partner. How does it always work out that the girl with PMS has to do the dirty work? This story will include Batman being chased xD
1. Default Chapter

Adventures of Girl Wonder:

Adventures of Girl Wonder:

Robin the Girl Wonder?

By Gurl Wonder.

"Well Dick unfortunalty you have a fever and a cough. So you can't go out to night."

Bruce sighed.

Dick grumbled something about wanting to sleep then turned over and dozed off.

Bruce walked out of the room quietly. He ran into Sarah, Dick's twin sister. She looked like had a bad headache, her arms were wrapped around her stomach as if trying to hold it in place.

"You ok?" Bruce brushed Sarah's hair out of her eyes..she really needed a hair cut.

Sarah nodded curtly. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me young lady." Bruce had just adopted Sarah a few weeks ago. Dick was right. It takes a while for Sarah to gain your trust. Sarah still kept her eye on Bruce. It was obvious that she didn't trust him completely. 

"Look it's just a girl problem. The only guy who understands is Dick. Cause he feels what I feel. So leave me alone ok." Sarah stomped off.

Bruce stood there dumbfounded. "Woah….where did that attitude come from all of a sudden."

Kacy, Bruce's daughter walked by, car keys in hand, "Dad, it's called PMS. And she has it bad. I'm going to the store now to pick up some cramp medicine. The stuff she has isn't strong enough. Need me to pick anything else up while I'm out?"

Bruce shook his head.

"Kay I'm off." Kacy opened the front door then left.

Selina walked past Bruce with two cold compresses. And two bowls of water.

"Here honey…go to Dick. Put this on his forehead to cool his fever. I'll go help Sarah."

"Uh ok…"

In Sarah's room.

"Sarah… honey can I come in?" Selina knocked on the door.

"Come on." Was the faint reply.

Selina stood at the door, "Um Sarah where are you?"

"Over on my bed."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah just in a lot of pain."

"Well Kacy went to get you some cramp medicine."

Sarah nodded, "Good."

Bruce poked his head in the door, "Sarah I need your help tonight."

"If I feel up to it."

"Kay."

Selina pushed Bruce out of the door. "Leave her alone!! Let her rest."

That night.

Bruce went in to Sarah's room, "Sarah…" 

No reply.

He walked over to her bed. She was sound asleep.

He shook his head then left.

~~~  
End Chapter 1

Sorry It was soo short!!! ^.^;;

More coming soon though!!  
~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Gurl Wonder Adventures  
  
Sarah the Boy Wonder?  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
Finally it's the section chapter. Sorry for taking so long.  
  
~~~  
  
Around midnight Sarah awoke. Something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was not right.  
  
::Dick you ok bro?:: She waited until she heard a sleeply voice.  
  
::Sarah what's wrong?::  
  
::Dick I know your sick. And I am sorry for waking you but something is wrong. I can feel it.::  
  
Her brother didn't answer thinking about it. ::Um..Maybe Bruce is in trouble.::  
  
::That's what I am worried about. Dick I am going to find out.::  
  
::Be careful Sarah.::  
  
::I will be now get some rest.::  
  
::Kay.::  
  
Sarah got up and pulled some jeans on along with a spaghetti strap tank top. Then ran to the library. "I'll check the bat cave.." She pulled down the head of Shakespeare and slid down her brother's pole coming out dressed as Robin. "DICK!! Oh..yea that's right he isn't down here. Sorry bro." She looked around, "Bruce?!?! Are you here?" Sarah walked over to the desk and saw a note.  
  
Sarah if you get up and feel better come to Comminsor Gorden's office.  
  
I'll be waiting.  
  
Love  
  
Bruce.  
  
"How nice. Bat brains really does care for me. Ok Ok Bruce I'll play your game for now." Sarah pulled on her brother's roller blades and skated off.  
  
"Batman are you sure Robin is coming?"  
  
Batman nodded praying that Sarah had found the note, "Yes Gorden I am sure. Just give him time."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
Like?  
  
Review. More coming soon  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Gurl Wonder Adventures  
  
Sarah the Boy Wonder?  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
It's the third chapter  
  
~~~  
  
Sarah huffed and puffed roller blading all the way took a lot of energy, which she didn't have at the moment. She really shouldn't be out here. Since She and Robin had a link between each other, she felt the same stuff that her brother felt. But if Bruce needed help she might as well try. "Bruce you had better be over there."  
  
15 minutes later Sarah got to head quarters. She was ready to collapse in a heap.  
  
"Batman?" She tried to make her voice sound like Robin's. It was hard though.  
  
Comminsor looked up, "Ah, Boy Wonder we were waiting for you."  
  
Sarah looked up, "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry it took me so long..I had to uh..finish some home work."  
  
"Glad you finished it. Now you can help us out."  
  
Sarah nodded and sat down pulling off the roller blades. "Kay."  
  
Comminsor Gorden noticed for the first time how shapely Robin's legs were. They were almost girlish. Along with his body, it had perfect curves.  
  
"What did I do something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. Um..Batman?"  
  
"Oh right. Robin the Riddler is lose."  
  
Sarah groaned silently ::Now I have to do that stupid holy thing.:: "Holy Riddles Batman, did he leave any clues?"  
  
"Yes Robin he did we'll look at in the Bat mobile." Batman had to keep in his laughter. Sarah was trying to hard.  
  
Out in the Batmobile Sarah sat in Robin's seat feeling tired again, "So how did I do?"  
  
Batman smiled, "You did fine Sarah..er I mean Robin."  
  
"I am hoping that means that the toughest part is over with.." Sarah did not want to go through that all over again.  
  
"Yes. I think that will be the only time for awhile. Now the Riddler's clue means the lumber yard. So lets stake out the Gotham Lumber Yard and see what shows up."  
  
Sarah nodded and on the way there fell asleep. ::How does Robin do this everynight?::  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
Sorry it was so short.  
  
~~~ 


End file.
